A Blessing A Diguise
by MadiMarieHummelAnderson
Summary: * When Finns Mom Gets Pregnant, Everyone else is Happy, Accept Finn, & Maybe Kurt, but everyones life changes, in ways they'll never know* Hummel/Hudson Pairing
1. Chapter 1

* When Finns Mom Gets Pregnant, Everyone else is Happy, Accept Finn, & Maybe Kurt, but everyones life changes, in ways they'll never know*

Hummel/Hudson Pairing

"Carol, you look Horrible" Kurt looked at Carol closely

"Im fine, Wheres your father" Carol said sitting herself down at the kitchen table

"He went into work early" Kurt said as he continued to cook breakfast

"Well wheres Finn?"

"Still sleeping, i mean we are on Christmas Vacation, you know teenagers take every opportunity to sleep" Kurt Chuckled

Carol started to laugh but stopped and ran to the bathroom

"Carol?" Kurt knocked on the door

Carol opened the door and Kurt walked her over to the couch

Kurt instantly took to caring for Carol

He got her a blanket and pillow, got the thermometer, and made her a cup a tea

"You really don't have to do this Kurt"

"Yes, I Do Carol, Your terribly sick!"

Kurt liked to be over dramatic sometimes

Carol Kept on throwing up all through out the morning and early afternoon, he stomach finally settled down, Kurt kept on taking her tempreture but there was no fever, Kurt kept thinking of ways to help Carol

Later on Carol was sitting up and feeling better

"Feeling any better Carol"

"Yes, Thank you Kurt, Finn really should of been here"

"Its ok I like taking care of you"

Carol started to push herself up to go make dinner, but Kurt pushed her back down

"What are you doing Carol?"

"Im going to make dinnner"

"Carol your sick"

"Kurt i know you care, but im fine"

6:00 a.m Burt was getting up for work, he was getting dressed when he heard Carol in the bathroom

"Carol Hunny" He used the knuckle of his index finger to knock on the door

"I'll be out in a minute"

She came out of the bathroom and got back in bed

"Are you already"

"I Think im just sick"

"Hunny its been 2 weeks, I think you need to go to the doctors"

Carol nodded her head

Kurt had made the appointment for Carol and since Burt was working and Finn still didnt get catch on, Kurt asked if he could go with Carol

After a while of waiting Carol was called back, Kurt just sat there akwardly reading Womens magazines

Carol finally came out, she took one look at Kurt and ran out of the doctors office

"Carol!" Kurt threw the magazine down and ran after Carol

He finally caught up with her at the car, where Carol was already in the car and crying

Kurt got in, huffing, trying to get enough breath to speak

"Carol..." He Said Still Huffing ""

She Knew he could trust Kurt

She handed him a piece of paper which a couple of pictures attached to it

Kurt Chuckled as he looked at the pictures

"haha They look like.." He stopped as Carol Cried harder

"Oh Carol" He leaned over and gave her a hug "Yaya"

She Continued to cry

"Wait Carol why are you crying"

"Look at me!, Im 44!" She cried harder

"So That doesn't mean anything" Kurt said trying to be helpful and rubbing her back

"Just don't tell your father, OR FINN!" Carol asked and Kurt nodded in response

"Its Ok Carol, I'll help you, Besides this is gunna be SO Much fun!"

Carol Giggled at Kurts love for shopping and fashion

"Thank You Kurt, I Don't Know what i would do without you"

"You Wouldn't look like that" He pointed to her outfit

Carol laughed along with Kurt as the drove back to the house

**Alright so this was My chapter to start off A Hummel/Hudson Series And NO I Did NOT Abandon my Klaine series im also doing that, but i couldn't resist doing this one either, i've never really read anything like this yet!**

**So i have a few request i need help **

**1. How should Carol tell Burt & Finn **

**2. When Should She Tell Them**

**3. Should I Make Another Couple Involved & Pregnant? If So Which Couple! **

**Please Review it so i know where i should go with this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you To All That Are reading this! I hope you review Please! I love You3 LOl not TO Sure where im going with this but hopefully its in the right direction.. everyone seems to like it :) So YAYA

A Blessing In Disguise~ Chapter 2

Burt/Carol

Kurt/Blaine

Finn/Rachel

That night Carol and Kurt acted like nothing had happen and like anything was normal, Carol was nervous about how Burt and Finn would react. She figured Burt would take it well since it was their first child together but Finn, He was a wild card.

Everyone came to the dinner table for the dinner that Carol had made

"You were alright enough to cook today?" Burt asked

"Sure am" Carol replied looking nervous

Nothing was really said threw dinner, just small talk until Burt brought up Carols doctor visit

"So everything check out ok?" A worried Finn asked

"Yes" Carol answered trying to move away from the subject

"Your not sick?" Burt asked

"Cold" She replied back

Burt thought it was suspicious

"Kurt" he said pausing to chew "Didn't you go with Carol"

Kurt not knowing what to say looked at Carol and looked back at his dad

"Ugh Yes, But umm Carol didn't tell me anything, i just went so she wouldn't be lonely" Kurt winked secretly and Carol nodded

"So did the doctor give you any meds" Burt asked

"He told me i could just get something over the counter" Carol picked at her food

"Usually he gives you something"

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS" Carol yelled as she stood up from her seat scaring everyone

"IT WAS JUST A DAMN DOCTORS VISIT!, YOU KNOW THE DETAILS"

Carol then ran crying to her room

"I Better-"

"Dad you've done enough"Kurt said as he gestured his dad to sit back down and followed Carol

Kurt opened the door to find Carol crying on her bed like a broken down teenager

"Carol" Kurt said moving closer

"I don't know how much longer i can hide this" she sadi between breaths

"Well, your gunna have to tell them eventually, its gunna be pretty obvious"

"I know, everytime i think of a way to tell them, i get, scared"

Kurt moved and sat next to Carol on the bed

"Everythings going to be fine carol, Were gunna get through this together" He put his hand on Carols

She hugged him and Kurt led Carol downstairs, Kurt nodded reasurring her

"Finn, Burt; Can you join me in the Living Room" Carol said as Kurt led them to sit and Carol went to Get her purse

"Whats going on here Kurt" Burt asked worriedly, Finn nodded to Agree

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch next to his dad, and Carol re-entered the room with papers

"Carol, everything ok" Burt asked

Carol took a deep breath

"Burt, Finn, Im.."

Carol started to walk away but Kurt ran to push her back to the middle of the living room

Kurt stood up with Carol and held her hand

Finn and Burt looked worried

she held up her finger to signal she would be a minute and turned to Kurt as both men started to get frustrated

"Maybe it will be better if you tell them" Carol insisted "or maybe i can just give them the paper"

At this point Kurt didn't care

"Do it however you feel it will come out best" Kurt encouraged

Carol Breathed again and turned to the men

"Alright im just gunna come out and say it"

"Finally" Finn yelled

Kurt smacked him on the arm

"Finn, Burt, Im Gunna have a Baby" She said quickly and turned away

Burts face lit up and Finn just stood there not really knowing what to do or think

"Really!" Burt exclaimed

He ran up to Carol and Hugged and Kissed her  
>Carol laughed with happy tears<p>

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"I was afraid of how you would react" Carol said wiping away the tears

"Are you kidding!, its _Our_ First Child together!, you didn't think i was gunna be excited"

Finn still sitting on the couch hadn't moved, Kurt went over to him

"Finn, Are you alright" Kurt asked

"I Dont Know, Excuse Me" Finn walked to his room

"Maybe i should go talk to him?" Carol cocking her head in the direction of Finns Room

"I'll do it" Kurt raised his hand and stood up

Before Carol could say anything Kurt was already walked up the stairs to Finns room

Kurt tried to be Simpathetic, Yet he didn't understand why Finn was acting like a jerk

"Finn" Kurt said knocking on the door

"What" Finns said as he tried to lift the weights on his bed

"What are you so upset about" Kurt said joining him on the edge of the bed "You should be happy for your mom"

"No dude, cause i already know whats gunna happen"

"Well why don't you tell me why your not happy" Kurt moved closer and Finn got up quickly

"Why did you move?" Kurt asked getting frustrated with Finn

"Your not putting the moves on are you?" Finn asked rubbing the back of his head

"What- No, Whatever forget it" As Kurt was about to get up to go back downstairs Finn made him sit back down

"Wait, im sorry dude"

"Look this baby, its gunna take up all my moms time and attention-"

"Well thats babies Finn, thats what they need" Kurt said in a calm but forceful manner

"Yeah but im afraid its gunna be like when she dated that landscaper, she never paid attention to me, she was so focused on him, now its like a repeat but this time its someone who Really needs all your attention" Kurt could see Finn getting upset and felt sorry for him

"Finn look, you moms not gunna forget about you, she loves you; Shes gunna go through a really hard time the next 9 months, And you can help her" Kurt said seeing tears form in Finns eyes

"I Don't know-"

"FINN!, Carol really needs you!, She needs all of us!" Kurt said getting frustrated

"Im Sorry dude, i can't"

"Well, IM Sorry Finn, Cause i didn't think thats who you were"

Kurt got up and slammed door and walked back downstairs

As Finn sat on the bed not really knowing what to do

**Ok let me just say im SO Sorry this chapter is soooo Late! I have been so busy! i promise i will update soon, but i need reviews, they help me write Faster :)) ..**

**So what did everyone think about the level i left Kurt & Finn on? **

**And I Need some ideas for the next chapter i think i might skip a month or 2? that way we can get to the good stuff **

**Please review :) Madi Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

*Im Sorry Again i haven't updated in a while, im trying to write for all my Series to make sure chapters get out :) thank you to all who are reading :)

A Blessing In Disguise~ Chapter 3

Burt/Carol

Kurt/Blaine

Finn/Rachel

~2 Months later~

Carol was just about 3 months pregnant and her baby bump was starting to show. Kurt of course, her fashion advisor, picked out the best stuff her. Finn still hadn't came around, and Finn and Kurt weren't talking as much, really only when they need to

"Kurt, did you tell Finn that we had to cancel the family dinner tonight" Carol asked

"Um, no i didn't"

"You guys still haven't talked"

"No, i don't really feel the need to"

"You should"

Kurt looked down at his phone, Thinking of calling him

"I'll talk to him" Burt said coming down the stairs

"You don't have to do that hunny" Carol said looking him

"I think he needs a guy to talk to" Kurt looked offended as Burt walked up to Finns room

Burt knock on Finns door and their was no answer, so he walked in to see Finn laying on his bed throwing a ball into the air and catching it.

"This baby thing, Its..Its gunna take ajustment"

"Yeah i know" were Finns only words

"And Your mom, _really_ needs you right now"

Finn just kept throwing the ball up and down

"Especially when she gets bigger, and she asked how she looks, and we have to tell her she doesn't look that big" Burt laughed and nudged Finn, but his face stayed blank with no emotion

Burt looked down at Finn and still he continued throwing the ball. Burt looked at him for a moment longer before heading for the door

"Its not like im not happy for her" Finn stopped throwing the ball and sat up to look at Burt

"I just don't want her to forget me"

"Shes not-"

"Shes already ignoring me, shes been going shopping with Kurt, and always talking to you and her friends"

"Shes very fragile right now, like I Said its gunna take some time"

"Everyones talk to me _except _her, Kinda makes me think she doesn't wanna talk to me"

"Thats not true, I don't know why your so upset Finn" Burt said starting to get frustrated

"Well I Don't know either, I Just have a bad feeling about it"

"IT is the baby Finn. You may not want it to happen, but around your mom, you need to atleast_ PRETEND _Your happy and care"

Burt stormed out and downstairs looking frustrated and sat on the couch next to Carol

"Didn't go well, huh hunny" Carol rubbed Burts back

Burt sighed as Kurt sat texting Blaine

**K- I need to get out of the house! Wanna do something**

**B-Sure, What do you wanna do?**

**K-ANYTHING! I just need to get out of here, their alot of drama; old Mckinley flashbacks are coming back**

**B- ;) Can you come to Dalton? Its still early **

**K-Lemme ask, Cross your fingers**

"Dad" Kurt put down his phone

"Yes, Kurt" Burt still looked aggrivated

"Can I go to Dalton to see Blaine?"

Kurt look at his father, who was still looking down"

"Sure, Just be home by 11"

**K- Dad said i could go! :)3 But I have to be home by 11**

**B-Well since its 4 now, if you leave right now you can get here a little after 5, but then you'll have to leave at 10:15**

**K- :)3 Im leaving right now**

**B-I Can't wait **

Kurt rushed out of the house, he couldn't take the drama. And Just as Blaine predicted he got there right around 5:15. The drive was killing but it was all worth it to see Blaine.

Kurt entered the building remembering it well and went straight to Blaines dorm and knocked. Blaine quickly answered the door and pulled Kurt in and crashed his lips to Kurts. It surprised Kurt but he liked it. They finally pulled away out of breath

"I missed you" Blaine whispered

"I can tell" Kurt giggled "I missed you too" Blaine kissed Kurt again

Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and kissed him more passionatly. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaines hair messing up the gelled curls, as Blaine ran his hands underneath Kurts shirt

Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine broke the kiss and pulled off Kurts shirt; Kurt did the same

"We can't get to far into this" Kurt said against Blaines lips "I'm gunna have to make it home in time, if I don't my dad will ground me"

"Ok" were Blaines only words as he started on Kurts pant buckle

Oddly enought Kurt knew he shouldn't let Blaine, but he let him. Because he really wanted to. He then quickly returned the favor and pulled off Blaines pants

Both boys now in their boxers moved towards the bed. Everytime Blaine touched him he felt goosebumps. He loved Blaine so much

"Blaine I Love you-"

"." He said between kisses

Blaine kissed Kurts neck a few times before Kurt stopped him

"We should get dressed" Kurt said out of breath

"Why" Kurt said with a pouty face

"Because, its already 6:15, and we have to eat still remember"

"Oh yeah" Blaine said moving off of Kurt

"Oh come here" Blaine moved back over to Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a Long passionate kiss

"There now we have to get dressed" Both boys stood in front of the mirror with red swollen lips and Kurt had marks all over his neck 

"You better hope those go away Blaine, so help me-" Kurt said with anger when he found the marks on his neck. Secretly he liked it, but knew his dad would notice

"Maybe we should just order take-out?" Blaine suggested

"Good idea" Kurt nodded as they ordered from the local fast food place and put in a movie and Kurt laid on top of Blaines chest on the bed cudding

"Hey Rachel" Finn said at Rachels door

"Hey, Come in" She pecked him on the lips, afraid he dads would come in

"Im glad you decided to come over" Rachel said

"Yeah me too, i needed to get out of the house" they moved over to the couch to watch T.V

"Hows your mom" Rachel asked

"Oh, um ok i guess, i wouldn't really know"

"Why not?" Rachel asked turning to look at Finn

"We haven't really talked since she told everyone, actually I haven't really talked to anyone" Rachel just looked at Finn

"Kurt and Burt talked to me, but their mad at me"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Cause im not really happy about my mom having a baby"

"Why not! your gunna be a big brother, thats something special!; Do you know how much i would kill to have a brother or sister!"

"Its just im afraid shes gunna forget all about me"

"Finn!, She will not forget about you, your her first child, and shes gunna need your help, as well as Burt and Kurts"

"I Know I Just can't get over that fact, and im nervous too, like what if i drop the baby, or put the diaper on wrong or feed it wrong" Finn started to freak out

"You won't, beacuse you have amazing family _and_ friends who are here to help you and your mom"

"Thanks Rachel" Finn kissed her sweetly

"What should I do now?"

"You need to talk to your mom"

"Ok, I'll go talk to her now, the sooner the better"

"Right, don't worry Finn, were all here to help" she said as she walked Finn to the door

"Thanks again Rachel" they hug quickly before Finn runs out

**Sorry this took so long i know people have wanted an update, im so happy people are taking to the story :)**

**So the Klaine thing was kinda a Out-of-left-field thing, cause i knew i wanted to do Finns coversation with Burt and Rachel, and thats kinda boring so i needed to put something in there to make it less boring untill the good stuff come **

***Annndd that was my first time writing something "Smutty" (Is that what you call that?) LOl but i know im bad at it, so bare with me**

**Please Review, I LOVE All Of you who READ & REVIEW333 **

**~MadiMarie**


End file.
